bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SvenAke
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Doomspeaker page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Doomspeaker (Talk) 00:15, January 13, 2013 AIDS "This poop being entitled "AIDS" does not make sense and is borderline offensive)" About that: Edmund actually once said that this is what it's made from. You have a point though, we shouldn't try to be offensive. On the other hand this is not the kind of family-friendly game that desperately has to get every term as politically correct as possible - remember we're a cross-dressing, naked kid in a basement that kills fetus abominations by crying at them, who is on the path to kill his mom, puts stuff like a wire code hanger through his head just so he can cry more, and last but not least makes frequent deals with the devil. In this case, we're documenting different types of excretions and even what's potentially sticking inside them. The decision to call the red poop the thing it's made of according to the creator didn't really seem to make a difference at this point to me, really. --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 00:57, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :I noticed the section stating that it was made from AIDS after I edited the section. I actually posted to Doomspeaker about the edit making sure that it wasn't out of place. I felt it was offensive not because of the word, just because said Poop only was entitled AIDS. The Poops containing corn aren't entitled Corn, just as something containing AIDS should not only be entitled AIDS. If I had the disease I certainly would not want to only be known as AIDS from then on. The previously unsigned comment was added by User:SvenAke. ::Keep cool, as previously said, that's just some malevolent user. You did the right thing. ::Containing something is not essential for a name. Otherwise the would lead to weird stuff like humans being labeled as "waterbags" for example (2/3 wate in case you forgot). If you see such stuff out of place, simply restore the previous name for it ::Doomspeaker Talk 01:28, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::"The Poops containing corn aren't entitled Corn, just as something containing AIDS should not only be entitled AIDS." :::@SvenAke You have a good point there. My bad, i guess it was a dumb idea afterall. :::@Doomspeaker That' "malevolent user" was actually me, to be honest :P I was seriously considering it as term for the red poop. I noticed the flaw in my reasoning now though. :::"Red poop" is a better choice. Yet still, although using colors often is a fool-proof way for identication, it lacks "flavor". It's likely that this type of poop is blood-soaked. So, what would the two of you think about the term "Bloody poop"? :::@SvenAke Another thing in general: When you discuss something on a wiki, always remember to sign your comment with four tildes ( ~~~~ ), this will generate an automatic signature with your name and a time stamp, so people know who said what and when. :::It's also common to use semicolons in front of each line to make the indent one unit larger than the person before you (i demonstrated this by adding semicolons to the previous comments) --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 16:27, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :::You were the AIDS guy? Suprising! :::Just because it is likely to contain blood does not mean that it actually contains blood. The only fact we know is that it is red and causes damage via AIDS. :::BTW: The Virus is HIV, 'A'uto 'I'mmune 'D'eficency 'S'yndrom is caused by it. People often seem to confuse that. :::Doomspeaker Talk 19:30, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :: :::Thank you for helping with signing! There is not much else the red poop could be called, bloody poop does sound better...it does create a burn effect on Isaac however which is where my first edit to "burning poop" originated. Erm, when I try to place semicolons in front of my lines, I only generate a bolded effect. :::SvenAke (talk) 02:50, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Do you use the source mode of the editor? It tends to work a bit different than the visual one. :::I assume burn effect means contact damage. We don't know why it does damage or anything, but we need a name that somehow allows people to immediatly identify it. :::Doomspeaker Talk 10:25, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :::